


We don't say 'I love U'

by Andyknows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Friends With Benefits, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, bottom!Draco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyknows/pseuds/Andyknows
Summary: 他们都很清楚这一切并不像他们所说的那么简单，也许他们只是对自己的关系有些难以启齿。Friends with benefits, they insisted.Hermione Granger among all people doesn't think so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	We don't say 'I love U'

**Author's Note:**

> 之前想要在CP25发的无料，然而没有赶上。没想到会写这么长，所以还有后续。
> 
> 是说想问有在澳的哈德小伙伴吗（

哈利狼狈地扛着罗恩幻影移形到了圣芒戈五楼。他们的傲罗袍伤痕累累，罗恩右手袖子被魔咒烧出了一道大口子，他托着自己软绵绵的右手，一脸痛苦地小声哼哼着。哈利带着他冲进了魔咒伤害科，高声喊道：“傲罗受伤了！有治疗师在吗！”  
一个熟悉的身影从一旁的一间办公室里探出身子来。“别大呼小叫的，波特。”戴着金丝框眼镜的男人看清了他们的样子，微微皱眉，“把人带到这里来。”  
转头看到了回应的人，哈利微不可查地松了口气。他无视了罗恩投向他的反对眼神，把人带进了那间治疗室，让他在椅子上坐下。  
“罗恩被魔咒击中了，他的手臂也许断了。”  
“让我看看。”治疗师举着魔杖甩了几个检测魔咒，转头上下打量着哈利，“只是普通的骨裂而已，喝几杯魔药就好了。你呢？真该让大家都来看看伟大的救世主先生现在有多狼狈。”  
罗恩怒气上涌：“嘿，马尔福——”  
哈利搭上了罗恩的肩，制止了他：“我没事。马尔福治疗师，多谢你。”  
“下次请不要再在医院里大喊大叫，傲罗波特。”德拉科白了他一眼，他转身打开了一旁的玻璃柜，从里面拿出了两瓶药剂递给罗恩，“你让我怀疑傲罗韦斯莱被不可饶恕咒击中了。把这瓶喝了，另外一瓶晚上睡觉前喝掉，明天你的手就没感觉了。”  
“抱歉，”哈利挠了挠头发，“我太慌张了，因为罗恩喊得像是他少了条胳膊。”  
“嘿！我可没有那么娇气！”  
“赶快走吧。”德拉科有些不耐地挥了挥手，翻开了桌上的病历夹，“我还有许多紧急的病例要忙。”  
“谢谢，马尔福。”波特搀着罗恩站起身，他想了想，问道，“今晚还是老样子？”  
德拉科翻着病历的手一顿。他点了点头：“我会准时，只要你赶紧带着韦斯莱离开。”  
罗恩困惑地瞪大了眼睛，他看了看好友，又看了看马尔福，他想说些什么，然而哈利已经推着他走出了德拉科的治疗室，还顺手关上了门。  
哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩：“说真的哥们儿，我真高兴你伤的是你的左手，这样我就不用替你做你的文书工作了。”  
“刚刚那是什么？”罗恩皱着眉盯着哈利。  
“什么？”  
“今晚还是老样子——那是什么？”罗恩问，“什么老样子？”  
“哦，他只是问我今天晚上吃些什么。”哈利毫不在意地回道，他希望今天下班后他能来得及去趟市场。  
“你们什么时候一起吃饭了？老样子？你们一起吃过多少顿饭了？”罗恩大叫道，“那是马尔福，我的天，我以为我是你最好的朋友，哈利！”  
哈利停下脚步，转头看向自己的老朋友，有些不解他为什么这么大的反应：“怎么了？我们只是偶尔一起吃饭。已经过去这么久了，罗恩，马尔福也在试着改变。”  
“当然，至少他改变了他的发型。”罗恩指了指自己的后脑勺，“马尾辫，他认真的？”  
“我觉得马尾辫不错。”哈利有些不悦地皱紧眉头，“罗恩，我以为我们已经不做那套很久了。”  
“对，也许，他那个乱七八糟的道歉之后我们不搞那套了，但是我们也不和马尔福做朋友。你绝对有什么问题，伙计。”罗恩干巴巴地说，“也许你需要赫敏帮你看看你的脑袋。”  
“你才需要看看脑袋，说不定刚才那个眩晕咒也打坏了你的脑子。”哈利打了他一拳，“行了，罗恩。回去还有很多报告等着我们写呢。”  
罗恩跟在他身后，不甘心地嘟嘟囔囔：“别以为你逃得过，伙计……”

***

哈利将焗饭装盘，正好听到客厅里传来了传送的声响，过了片刻，德拉科抱着一支红酒出现在了客厅里。  
“我永远无法欣赏你的着装品位，下次提醒我送你一套得体些的。韦斯莱怎么样了？”  
“我很喜欢我的T恤，谢谢。罗恩很好，很精神。”哈利走上前拥住了他，啄吻他的唇，“那个魔法看上去很恐怖，我被吓到了。”  
德拉科嘴角上扬，有些得意地哼哼：“怎么了？从未出现过的魔咒？”  
“也许是什么新的黑魔法，我们已经在立案调查了。”哈利没有忍住又亲了他一口，“你今天怎么样？”  
“乱七八糟。乱七八糟的病人，乱七八糟的同事。”德拉科从哈利的怀抱中挣脱开来，走进厨房拿了两支玻璃杯，“客厅？”  
哈利点了点头，将焗饭放在了客厅里的沙发桌上，“最近没什么重大伤亡，我以为你们会轻松很多。”  
“轻松？做梦。”德拉科在他身边坐下，将红酒递给了他，“你永远想不通这群白痴巫师怎么能活这么久。焗饭！哦，我太想念你的焗饭了。”  
“我想我应该感谢你今天的出手相助。”哈利蹭了蹭德拉科的鼻尖，与他碰杯，“并且犒劳你的辛苦工作。”  
他们像平时一样窝在沙发上，肩靠着肩聊天。哈利很享受这样的时刻，德拉科的陪伴会让他偶尔想起“温暖”这样的词汇，这个词汇本不该与马尔福相关。当他在韦斯莱一家与赫敏身边时，他时常体会到这样的心情，然而他们都长大了，大家都有各自的生活，罗恩与赫敏已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步，这很好，哈利懂得如何适当地保持距离。  
至于他和马尔福——这一开始只是酒后突发奇想的趣味尝试。不得不说，马尔福真的有一个非常完美的屁股，而他对于哈利的那话儿也十分满意。马尔福与他相同，他们皆疲于工作而无力展开新的浪漫关系，又有着名人的烦恼。在三四次令人满意的尝试后，这段互相帮助的关系就这样默契地确定了下来。  
吃完了饭，德拉科将腿搭在哈利的膝盖上，晃着红酒杯谈论着他今天遇到的奇怪病人：“有位女士对她那出轨的丈夫用了魔咒，那男人的鸡巴怎么都消不下去，我要忍住替她把他的那处剁了的冲动替他治疗，还要防止他对着我的同事打飞机，他差点射在我的脸上！那真是场灾难。”  
“他想要射到你的脸上？嘿，我都还没做过！”  
“闭嘴，白痴疤头。这就体现当一个傲罗的好处了，至少你不需要面对陌生男人的下体。”  
哈利忍笑道：“我以为你喜欢那样。”  
“面对合我口味的对象时，也许，但不是一个浮夸花心又虚胖的男人！”德拉科夸张地抱怨着，“而且他的鸡巴真小。萨拉查，住嘴，你让我又想起那个画面了！”  
哈利乐不可支：“好吧，好吧。我道歉。”  
“我需要洗洗眼睛。”德拉科嘟囔着，他探身夺过了哈利手中的红酒杯，饮尽了最后一滴红酒，“我需要别的东西来把那个画面覆盖掉。”  
哈利停下了大笑，他与德拉科对视，渐渐放缓了呼吸：“我乐意效劳。”  
德拉科将红酒杯放在了一旁的沙发桌上，舔了舔唇：“床？”  
哈利抱着他的腿，将人拉得更近了些：“……不，今天我想试试别的。”  
他侧头去吻德拉科的唇，手指插入他柔顺的金发里。德拉科几乎用遍了所有护发产品，但它们对他的持续掉发毫无帮助，导致德拉科一直处在他要秃了的惶恐之中。不过得益于此，他的头发比哈利的柔顺得多，哈利的手顺着发丝往下滑，轻松地散开了德拉科随意扎起的马尾。  
这是与方才在客厅时全然不同的吻：热情而迫切，带着将人吞吃入腹的温度。德拉科的回应同样热切，他顺从地任由哈利将自己压在了沙发上，手胡乱地伸进了哈利宽大的T恤里。哈利弓起身子，低声抱怨着德拉科身上繁复的衣服。他永远搞不懂马尔福对于着装的坚持，至少在做【】爱时很不方便。  
哈利解开了德拉科的皮带，手探入了德拉科的裤子里。德拉科伸手制止了他。  
“记得我说我需要覆盖掉那个画面吗？让我来。”  
哈利的呼吸瞬间粗重了起来。正当他要退开时，一阵火焰燃烧的噼啪声，赫敏的声音凭空出现：“哈利，罗恩跟我说了今天发生的事儿了，我们需要谈谈。”  
“操！梅林！”哈利慌乱地俯下身子，挡住了德拉科。  
“……”  
“……”  
“梅，林，啊……那是马尔福吗？”  
德拉科涨红了脸，咬牙切齿地瞪着身上的人：“我以为决定在客厅胡搞之前，你会先关闭你的飞路网。”  
“……我忘了，对不起。”哈利转头看了看目瞪口呆的好友，叹了口气，“可以给我们十分钟把衣服穿上吗？”  
十分钟后，依旧是客厅，四个人。  
哈利和德拉科肩并肩坐在一起，就像做了坏事的小孩一样不安。德拉科想要装出一副高傲的样子，但是当他的视线与赫敏相遇时，他刚刚凝聚的气焰就被那冷冷的目光扑灭了。  
罗恩依旧因为方才看到的画面而处于死机状态。赫敏品了一口德拉科泡好的茶，淡淡地说道：“所以，你们已经交往了半年了。足足半年，你都没想过要介绍德拉科给我们，哈利·詹姆斯·波特！我对你太失望了。”  
“什么？不，我们不是你以为的那种关系——”  
“我以为这只是暂时的，没有必要——”  
赫敏一挥手，打断了他们慌乱的辩解：“你们想说，你们没有在交往？”  
哈利与德拉科对视一眼：“这只是两个单身男子，你懂，就，一起聊天，一起喝酒，然后顺便解决一下生理需求。”  
罗恩回过神来：“嘿，哥们儿！别在我女朋友面前说这句话！”  
“闭嘴，罗恩，想想我刚刚看到了什么。我简直不敢相信你作为哈利的搭档，这么久都没有发现这件事。”赫敏瞪了男友一眼，又转头看向哈利，“性伴侣，只是这样？”  
两人迟疑了一瞬，点点头。  
“那么，”赫敏双手环抱在胸前，又端出了她常有的那副姿态，“哈利，上周你完成的那个关于魔药的案子里，你提到的那位提供专业建议的‘治疗师朋友’，便是德拉科咯？”  
德拉科噎了一瞬：“只是波特正巧提起，我顺手帮忙罢了。”  
“谢谢你，德拉科，那是非常有用的建议。另外你不必喊他波特，我们都知道现在是什么情况。那么哈利，上个月你因为有个朋友生病了而中途离开聚会，那个生病的‘朋友’也是德拉科吧？”  
说到这事，哈利不自觉地抱怨起来：“难以置信，治疗师讳疾忌医，他一直不愿意吃药。”  
德拉科瞪大了眼：“嘿，疤头，我很确信我告诉过你，我只是因为连续值班太累了，只需要好好睡一觉。你的幻想症导致我连简单的休息都做不到！”  
“哦，是吗？我真应该给你面镜子看看你当初惨白的脸！”  
“我的皮肤一直很白！谢谢你，白痴！”  
赫敏打断了他们：“你们俩就像我父母一样吵架，这很可爱，但是够了。”  
“什么？赫敏？他们一点都不可爱！”  
赫敏无视了大叫的爱人：“你泡的茶很好喝，德拉科。我真惊讶你居然能从哈利的厨房里找到他的茶，你知道，他对于他的厨房有一些领地意识，尽管他总是把东西扔得一团糟。”  
“那是个垃圾场。”丝毫没有意识到赫敏意有所指，德拉科翻了个白眼，“如果没有人替他动动魔杖，他这辈子都找不到他的茶。”  
哈利不服气地反驳道：“飞来咒的发明是有原因的。”  
“整理咒也是。如果你能读完我送给你的《吉德罗·洛哈特教你打扫房间》的话，你的家就不会像现在这样一团糟了。”  
罗恩奇怪地看向哈利：“那家伙还在出书吗？”  
哈利说：“那本是他失忆之前写的。不过他现在的确还在写书，他马上就要出版他的新书《失忆的我》。”  
赫敏拍拍手：“你瞧，哈利关心你，你关心哈利；你们时常共用晚餐；你熟悉他家中的摆设，甚至会帮哈利整理他一团糟的厨房；你们还像我的父母一样吵架。即使如此，你们依旧不承认你们相爱（You love each other)。”  
德拉科坐直了身子，拔高了音调：“我们相爱？不，马尔福不会‘爱’波特。”  
“赫敏，这真的不是你想象的那样。”  
罗恩点了点头：“他们俩像现在这样坐在一起就已经超出了我的想象了，我永远没法想象我的好哥们儿和我的学生时期的噩梦一起携手步入婚姻殿堂。”  
“好吧，如果你们坚持的话。”赫敏耸了耸肩，放下了手中的茶杯，“我们该走了，罗恩。”  
“我们终于要走了……我感觉我再多待一秒都会忍不住拽着马尔福的领子的冲动。”罗恩叹了口气，他冲德拉科挥了挥拳头，“马尔福，要是我发现了你使坏的蛛丝马迹……我会马上赶过来给你点厉害瞧瞧。”  
德拉科冷笑一声：“谢谢，我很期待那一天的到来。”  
“再见，哈利。”赫敏和哈利拥抱，“也许你下周可以带德拉科来参加聚会，我会让莫莉知道的。”  
哈利想拒绝，但是他看清了赫敏的眼神，那种不容置疑的眼神。他耸了耸肩：“我会考虑的。”  
一阵呼啸声后，两个人消失在了火炉里，客厅里又只剩下了哈利和德拉科两个人。他们对视一眼，不约而同地舒了口气，疲惫地倒回了沙发上。  
“梅林，我甚至感觉方才站在我面前的是你的父母。”德拉科忽地一顿，“呃，我是说，哈利，我不是故意……”  
“没事，我明白，赫敏就是这样。大多数时候这都很暖心，真的。”哈利苦笑地揉了揉鼻梁，“至少我们面对的不是你的父母。赫敏只会对我们说教，你爸大约会把阿瓦达索命扔到我身上。”  
德拉科冷笑一声：“他不会那么做的，因为你是大名鼎鼎的哈利波特，与你交好才符合马尔福的生存之道。”  
他们窝在沙发上。德拉科的膝盖习惯性地抵住了哈利的膝盖。哈利不自觉地握住了德拉科的手，治疗师的手指总是很凉，哈利习惯用自己的体温去温暖他。他沉默了一会儿，有些磕磕绊绊地说道：“我们不是‘爱’这样的关系吧？你知道的——就……”  
“爱？闭嘴吧波特，这个词让我浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“抱歉，天，我也起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
他们抬头盯着吊灯，共同消化着空气中弥漫着的变扭又诡异的沉默。  
“你想不想继续刚才的事？”  
“关掉你的飞路，然后我们回卧室。”  
未完待续。


End file.
